Sabretooth
(formerly)|status = Alive|tv series = Iron Fist (1 appearance) Defenders (3 appearances)|actor = Jason Momoa|relatives = None|species = Human}} Sabretooth (real name unrevealed) is an infamous mercenary and assassin, responsible for numerous deaths both as a paid mercenary and for his personal pleasure. He is said to be the ultimate warrior and survivor. History Early Life The origin of Sabretooth is unknown. At one point, however, he was a member of the Hand. Working for Murakami Abducting Hogarth In Sabretooth's first recorded exploit, he held the celebrate lawyer, Jeri Hogarth captive for the Hand leader, Murakami. Hogarth was the lawyer of Daniel Rand, who, in his costumed identity of Iron Fist, defeated Sabretooth, thus helping to rescue Hogarth. Slasher : "Where have you been? You went out and did it again, just like those other times, didn't you? You idiot! Don't you realise what you're jeopardising every time you do that? We're not even supposed to be in town. We were brought back to do one special job... now the papers are full of headlines about you! What if you're caught?" "Frank... I've got to do it. You know why."' : ―Frank Payne and Sabretooth Later, Sabretooth and his then-partner, the Constrictor, came to New York City to carry out an assignment. However, Sabretooth, in disguise, persisted in stalking victims he himself selected, and murdering them with a knife, thus giving rise to news reports of a mysterious "Slasher". Private investigator Misty Knight happened upon one of Sabretooth's attacks on his victims and fought the killer. This battle led to a confrontation between the masked Sabretooth and the Constrictor on one side and Knight and her adventurer allies Iron Fist, Luke Cage and Jessica Jones on the other. Sabretooth and the Constrictor were forced to retreat, and had to abandon their assignment for Murakami. Revenge Subsequently, Sabretooth sought to kill Knight in revenge, but he and the Constrictor, instead clashed again with Iron Fist and Luke Cage. Luke Cage defeated Sabretooth while Iron Fist defeated the Constrictor. Personality : "You're a... monster, Sabretooth." "Ain't it the truth, bub." : ―Jeri Hogarth and Sabretooth Sabretooth is a vicious sadist who enjoys causing others pain. When in combat, his savagery and brutality can cause even the most hardened warrior to feel the icy grip of fear. In fact, he is renowned for his insatiable thirst for violence and an endless lust to kill. Possessive of a one-track predatory mind, he is a feral, crude villain whose natural weaponry and unbridled savagery make him a terrifying foe. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Sabretooth can regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his cellular structure at a rate far greater than that of an ordinary human being. His "fast healing" ability makes him virtually immune to poisons and to most drugs. ** '''Enhanced Stamina: Sabretooth also has a limited immunity to the fatigue poisons generated by bodily activity, and hence he has greater endurance than any ordinary human being. * Enhanced Senses: '''Sabretooth has superhumanly acute senses (of sight, hearing, smell and taste, although perhaps not of touch), comparable to those of certain animals. For example, he can track someone by smell just as a dog or wolf can. ** '''Enhanced Vision: Sabretooth's night vision is preternaturally sensitive, containing twice the average human being's area of light gathering retina, and extends into the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. ** Enhanced Smell: His highly developed olfactory sense and memory allow him to detect and track a scent only 8 hours old (possibly a concentration of 20 parts per million) that he had not been exposed to for up to several months previously. Dilute, common odours of perspiration, perfumes, cigarettes, candies and food are beacons to his senses. ** Enhanced Hearing: His hearing is extraordinarily acute, able to detect light breathing in a cave at 200 feet. ** Enhanced Taste: His sense of taste can detect 1 part of foreign matter in 10,000. * 'Claws and Teeth: '''Sabretooth's claws and teeth are strong enough to rend through substances as durable as bone. Relationships Allies *Hand ** Murakami *Frank Payne/Constrictor - Partner Enemies *Jeri Hogarth - Former Victim *Defenders **Danny Rand/Iron Fist **Luke Cage **Jessica Jones *Colleen Wing *Misty Knight - Attempted Victim Appearances Trivia * Although primarily associated as a foe of Wolverine and/or the X-Men, the Marvel Cinematic Universe Sabretooth appears to be modelled on his mainstream counterpart's earliest appearances when he was a recurring antagonist for Iron Fist, who he fought several times. * Sabretooth is apparently a fan of jazz music. He and Constrictor were known to frequent a jazz club in Harlem, known as "The Last Call", most Thursdays. References # [https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Victor_Creed_(Earth-616) ''https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Victor_Creed_(Earth-616)] # [https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Official_Handbook_of_the_Marvel_Universe_Vol_2_11 https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Official_Handbook_of_the_Marvel_Universe_Vol_2_11] External Links Category:Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Hand Members Category:Criminals Category:Reality-199999 Characters Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Assassins Category:Males Category:Humans